Survivors Among the Shadows of a Doomed Planet
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: The world has fallen into chaos, seven years after emergence day.The destruction of mankind awaits as earth falls faster and faster into hell. Follow these warriors as they journey to...who knows...but for their sake, they hope for a future.


A/N: Put me in a room with an xbox360, subscription to xboxlive, and Gears of War, and what do you get? A lost soul who is dead to the world, cause that's where I've been and have decided that since there are only 21 Gears of War stories, I'm making one myself. Starring yours truely, my friend James ( DeadlyDragon12) and my other companion Nick (Deathfist). Enjoy as I decide who I am going to romance with, cause as a group, we help eachother stay alive and sane...ish. Enjoy the comedy and gore .

Survivors Among the Shadows of a Doomed Planet

Florida weather, always shitty. Rain hails the cement down below as thunder rumbles within the clouds. No lighting, but high winds. A silloute figure stood out in the falling droplets, angry fuming spewing from her lips.

" Do this do that,meeh meeh meeh meeh blah blah, ahh shut up. God I hate it here " the girl bit her lower lip. She ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair. The sky flashed green, startling her.

" That...does not seem healthy " she back tracked to the front door before creeping inside.

" What the hell were you doing outside?" the girl's father asked angrily. She didn't answer, instead she walked past him and to her own room before curling up on her bed. Her eyes drifted closed as sleep enveloped her. Her house shook violently. She jumped up, Florida didn't get earthquakes, it wasn't possible, and no clash of thunder was that strong. She crossed the short distance to her door, and reached for the knob. The door exploded into a rainfall of splinters. The force caused her to fall, her blue eyes widending.

" What the..." fear over took her senses, the adrenaline kicking in. She moved past the door, or rather what was left of it to gaze upon the shattered remains of her house. Her livingroom lie in ruins, merging with the destroyed kitchen. She took in all that she saw. Her entire neighborhood was a pile of rubble. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

" God help us " she whispered to no one but herself.

-+-+-+

" That was seven years ago, seven long years. My name is Brittney, and as a survivor I wish to tell my story before the extinction of the human race." She stood at five foot eight, age twenty four. Her dirty blond hair turned to a darker shade, but kept its natural highlights. What was once the sunny beaches of Florida became marsh for growing ...creatures of this new world. She had a small hour glass figure, a petite woman she had grown into, just like the doctors predicted. She moved about the ruins, leather armor strapped to every inch of her, except her face. If she was going to die, she wanted to die quickly. Strapped to her back was a sniper rifle and a few rounds, grenades hung off her belt loop. She was on a never ending mission, to find survivors like herself. Until she died, she would continue this search. She turned around the corner and was faced with blast of heat and sparks. Retreating immediately, she stealthily rounded the corner. She scowled angrily as the gray pile of flesh and bone held up the rocket launcher, scouting for its prey.

" Fuckin boomers...that means that Locust must be near..." she slowly walked away. There were some buildings that still held, they had proved to be her own sanctuary in her time of need. Using the gaps between the bricks, she climbed the rickety building. Seven years of suriving in this doomed planet had taught her that there was no mercy to be given, or recieved. A slip of the fingers and she would tumble to her own death now, but paid it no attention. She reached for the next opening, and a loose brick fell. Frantically, she grabbed hold, and threw it as far as she could to the left. The noise distracted the smaller forms of locust near by. Quickly, she scurried to the top and lay flat against the stones. Reaching to her back, she pulled out her sniper rifle, silencer included. Dragging her body with her elbows, she slowly made her way to a suitable shield of rubble, before aiming through the scope, to take in a few headshots. One...two...they wouldn't notice a few of their comrads dropping to the ground, not if they weren't paying attention. She was quick with the bolt action re-loads, timing was of the element. If she jammed her gun, needless to say that her pistol hanging off her side would not defend her for long. She took her time, acting to quickly would draw attention to oneself, and since these...things could pop up out of the ground at any given moment and out number, she didn't want to take any chances of being spotted. The building shoot violently as the remaining species of birds fluttered away. Retracting her gun, Brittney peered carefully over the building edge.

' Boomers...five of them...I don't have the fire power for five of them...fuck...' she tried to decipher a plan, but nothing came to mind. Lets be honest now, when one has no way of taking out multiple powerful foes, one will start trying to think " How can I get out of here alive? " She had thought there was only one, but oh that was wishful thinking. Of course, ever since emergence day, these Locust haven't taken the chance of being surprised by what resistance is left. That meant that these invaders were still afraid of us humans, it had to. How else could one explain the pure brutality of our existance? Why else would they not give us a fighting chance? Because fear...fear lurks in the heart of every living being, not just those of earth. Scuttling away from the ledge, Brittney propped herself against a large stone and rested, how was she going to get out of this one? Normally, she would have turned tail and ran, but, she wouldn't last to long without the supplies that the locust provided.

-+-+-+

Night fall would be soon. The kryll would be out soon, and if she didn't find shelter, Brittney would be torn apart, bit by bit. But she refused to leave without supplies, and no idea had presented itself. She decided she would have to be fast with her bolt action re-load. Taking precise aim, she shot at the boomer's head. That probably wasn't the brightest decision. The rounds weren't strong enough to penetrate the skull, and there were four others besides the one who had just been shot. The boomer felt it, and it directed his attention to Brittney's perch. He made some sort of belching noise, which alerted the others. It sounded like a gurgle of " human " and the grunts of constepation mixed together.

" Shit..." wasting no time, she was on her feet, running to the ledge farthest from the enemy. A rocket whizzed past her head, startling her. How could they aim that high? It wasn't possible. She heard screeching as though someone were dying. Something hard hit her back, as sharp talons dug into the leather and deep into her shoulder blades.

" Wretches! " she hissed and struggled to get the pest off. The wretch had a good grip, it was something not good for the survivors. Suddenly it let go as a vicious growl escaped its vocals. It bounded off else where. She heard gun fire every where, the commands and shouts from locust echoing off the empty walls. She ran to an alley not to far off, and slammed her back against the wall. She grumbled angrily, she needed supplies, and these locust were not making it easy for her. They never used to watch their supply lines, but I guess they were beginning to grow annoyed and suspicious of why their guards kept dying on the job, and the soldiers had no ammo.

" If you plan on taking on a small horde of these things, you shouldn't do it alone " a voice said to her. Looking around wildly, she spotted another survivor. The sight of the man flooded her with relief, she had found someone, now she would stay sane for awhile longer. He had short dark hair, and a scruffy face from lack of shaving, but then again, to bathe was a luxiery. He was dressed in faded military armor, grenades and a magnem pistol on his belt loop. In his hand he held a Lancer, one of the military's newest weapon before emergence day. He leaned the weight of the weapon against his shoulder and offered a hand to help her stand straight up.

" The name is Nick " he said as she took his hand.

" Brittney " she answered, and they shook hands.

" You were trying to get supplies weren't you? "

" Yeah...I didn't know there were any suriviors left in Florida."

" Florida? "

" Yeah."

" Your in Kentucky babe."

" I've traveled that far? Funny, I'm just always focusing on finding people and living."

" Well, you've found one. Come on, we should go back to my safe house, we can gather our strength and try to ambush them tomorrow."

" You mean...you haven't found anyone either? "

" To be in all honesty, your the first friendly face I've seen in the past seven years."

-+-+-+

The crumbling two story house provided enough cover from everything, but it was far from homey. They had running water, heat, and lights. Unloading her weapons, Brittney sat on a deteriorating rug placed so conviently placed in the middle of the room. It was probably the most comfortable piece of fabric she had relaxed on in years.

" So Nick...what were you doing when all this happend? "

" Me? Funny, haven't thought about the past in awhile. Umm...well, my father, he works...worked for the military, hence my clothing. Well, I was on my way to the base that he worked at, when I ran into someone I had gone to school with, a real asshole. Well, usually I wouldn't care when someone starts taunting me, but I was in a bitter mood that day. Well, we start arguing, typical egotypical guy stuff. Thing is, I get ready to swing at this guy, and...the military base explodes. We are all told to return home, sirens going off...but my dad...he...he never came home...I heard later, when the news was still on...that his base had been the one under attack. My father was in charge of developing new weaponry, so his department was the first to go so we couldn't defend ourselves. Then everything went downhill from there."

" I'm so sorry."

" Yeah...my mom didn't last to much longer after that, she died that night of depression...I was left alone at age 17...what about you? "

" A boomer blew up my house while I was still inside, burying my parents under the crushing rubble. When I looked around, my entire neighborhood had been destroyed...I hate these things."

" Don't we all?"

" All? Heh, I'm wishing with my soul that the blast had killed me. The past seven years have been hell, considering that is what earth has transformed into."

" Earth...you think that the entire planet is like this? "

" Why wouldn't it be? What makes America so special as to be attacked but no one else? This is against the Human Race, not America. These aliens have come to dominate us, and they are slowly winning...it just depends on how long we can hold out against their special forces."

" ...yeah...we should get some sleep " Nick slid down to the rug, unloaded his equipment, and rested on his back, eyes drifting close. Brittney curled into herself on her side, keeping her warmth to herself as sleep filled her mind.

-+-+-+-+

Dreams no longer filtered through their minds, for the world was already a nightmare. Nick shook Brittney's shoulder lightly. Her eyes opened in the instant.

" Come on...I've scouted the locust supply lines, they've gone on break. If we head out now, we can avoid all trouble." Gathering the last of supplies, the two survivors stealthily ran outside. Nick was right, the boomers and locust soldiers were not around. Nick proceeded, until Brittney held fast onto his shoulder.

" This isn't right... they knew we were here yesterday, why would they abandon their post. I think its a set up...we shouldn't do this."

" If we don't get the supplies now, we're done for. We can only last one more night with our current stock. We have no choice" Nick shook free and crossed the empty courtyard to the unguarded cases of food, water, and rounds for all types of weapons. Why the locust had human food and normal water was still a mystery, perhaps they liked it better than the food on their own planet. Brittney growled in fustration as she climbed to a higher point to watch Nick's back, this didn't feel right. Leaning the barrel of her sniper against the ledge, she peered around through the scope. It was still clear as Nick managed to get to center of supplies. He picked up several ammo boxes, and as much food as he could carry, which was surprisingly alot, but then again, she was stronger than her figure led to be. Still all clear, a little suspicious. But it stayed all clear as Nick gathered supplies and ran back to where she had been standing. Climbing quickly back down, she grabbed some supplies off his hands, and the two ran back to the crumbling house.

" See? Cake walk."

" I don't know...something just doesn't seem right..."

" Well, whether or not if seems of feels right, we have our supplies. We got lucky this time, maybe not next time, but this time we have. Don't worry about it Britt, we should be fine" Nick re-loaded his lancer and cocked back the hammer before peering down the barrel. Brittney turned fast, a fist forming and shaking underneath his chin.

" That was reckless Nick. If we are to survive together, then we need to be cautious and plan our next moves...not just pick up our shit and charge into battle without knowing. Instinct will not always count for reflex, especially if you are ambushed."

" Well, my instinct got the job done. While you were sitting around planning your next move, you have now become the sitting duck. So, when the locust would come back, they would find you and kill you first, because your just sitting around and thinking, when you should be acting! "

" There is a time for fighting, and a time for surviving. A time for thinking and a time for acting."

" Not in this world babe. In this hell hole of a planet, we don't have time anymore. The only time we have, is how long it'll take for us to rot as we sit amongst the rubble and decay left from earth."

" You can sit with the filth left in this planet. I will stand...in fact...I will walk, far away from this mess as I possibly can " grabbing a few rounds and pocketing a few supplies, Brittney walked straight to the crumbling doorway, and proceeded down the stairs.

" Fine...go ahead and leave."

" I am dipshit, this is me leaving. Maybe I'll see you again in another seven years...or maybe you'll be dead, doing me a BIG favor jackass."

-+-+-+

Huffing angrily, she stomped out into the street and looked up. Was it to late to go back inside? Five locust gun-men held machine guns to their own design, aiming right for her. This was why it didn't feel right, they waited for us to take the supplies. It was the bait, and we had taken it. They followed us here and now we were going to die. No...Brittney was going to die, Nick was still safe inside.

" Heh...heh...shit...ah heh...oohh..." observing the scene of absolute death, Brittney reached slowly for one of the chained grenades hanging off her belt. The locust raised their guns as her fingers clasped the cool metal.

" ...nick..." she whispered, begging he had canine ears for some freak apparent reason. Didn't work, so she whispered again, "...nick...help..." Still nothing. Fast reflexes wouldn't be enough to save her, but they might buy some time. Throwing the grenade, she screamed, " ...NICK!!!" her voice echoed down the empty streets as the sound of gunfire erupted, stifling the air. The grenade exploded, bringing up locust chunks and road. One down, four still alive and capable of killing. Brittney ran to the opposite side of the horde, her legs working as hard as humanly possible. Bullets tore into her leathers, bruising the flesh, but not penetrating. The hits made her flinch and stumble, but still had the will to fight. She screamed again, " Nick!! Please help me!! " The sound of bullets ripping through air was all she could hear aside from the blood pounding within her ears. Something hit her back hard, and whizzed through her front. She stopped running as she fell to the ground, her body twisting and writhing in pain. Blood seemed to creep its way up to her tongue, the taste of bitter copper. Her eyes moved sluggishly upwards towards where the locust had been shooting her, but now they were pre-occupied. Nick was outside, and now there were only two locust left. He made quick work of them, damaging one and bringing them to their knees, while using the chainsaw on his lancer to slice the other in half. Nick calmly walked up to the injured locust, placed his boot on the back of their head, and pushed down with all his might, satisfied only when the skull caved in beneath his feet, and locust brains exploded everywhere. That was the last she saw before darkness came swiftly and abruptly.

A/N: Yay! My first GOW story. . I like xboxlive, it is fun fun fun. Have it to? Lets play some time, since that seems to have consumed most of my soul now days. My gamer tag is T 4sakendeamer , lets play. And lets give a big round of applause for James and Nick, my two dearest friends, without them, I wouldn't feel as confident as I do now. So thank you guys for being good friends, I hope you like your story. It is to be continued.


End file.
